


Stuck (with you)

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my latest adventure; Ray gets bored and ends up tied to his computer cord. Joel questions his life decisions. I mainly wrote this because my computer cord post got more notes than some of my fics and I couldn’t live with that shame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck (with you)

Joel let himself into the apartment, locking the door behind him. He looked around for Ray, who had gotten a ride home with Kdin earlier. Joel froze as he heard a crinkling sound, but saw nobody. He walked slowly to the kitchen where the sounds were coming from. Had an animal gotten in somehow? Joel groaned as the culprit came into view.

"What are you doing?" He moaned, covering his face with his hands. Ray sat on the floor, stretching to reach a bag of chips on the counter. He had his computer in his lap with the cord pulled taught and reaching back to the bedroom.

"Um, getting chips, duh."

"Why do you have your computer?" Joel asked.

"Because I tied the drawstrings on my pants to the computer cord." Ray said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course." Joel muttered, heading to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. He paused. "Why didn’t you just unplug the computer cord?"

Ray stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"That," He said, hands dropping from the chip bag and moving to the computer. "Is an excellent question." Ray unplugged the computer, trying to stand up but being yanked back down immediately. "Whoops. Cord’s not long enough." Joel headed to the bedroom as Ray began tugging on the cord in an attempt to pull it free from the socket. it remained plugged in and securely tied to his pants. He reached behind the nightstand, unplugging the computer cord. Joel sat down on the bed and began wrapping the chord into coils, tugging on it insistently. He heard Ray’s feet heading to the bedroom. Ray emerged in the doorway, arms crossed and a pout on his face. He walked towards Joel as he continued to gather up the cord. Eventually he had Ray right in front of him. With a final tug he pulled him into his lap.

"I’m dating an idiot." He grinned, resting his forehead on Ray’s. He opened his mouth to protest but Joel kissed him instead, drawing back as Ray giggled.

"Yeah, ok I’m not going to argue." He grinned. "But seriously, this is kind of a problem." He gestured down to his drawstrings that he had apparently triple knotted around the cord.

"I guess we’ll just have to take them off then." Joel grinned.


End file.
